Dansa
by Saya Sendiri
Summary: "Kau tahu, apa yang dikatakan orang-orang tentang 'dansa ulang tahun sekolah' ini?"/ "Katanya jika pasangan dansa berdansa di tengah lantai dansa, mendengarkan jam berdentang tepat jam dua belas malam, dan melihat hanabi bersama saat jam itu..."/"... katanya mereka adalah jodoh..." / bad summary/ thanks for Rukaga Ann nee-san :) /oneshoot *Ichiruki story* [warning inside]


**Dansa**

**Disclaimer : **

**Demi botaknya kepala Kubo-sensei, ***Bleach*** bukanlah milik saya!**

**Rated : T**

Genre : Romance

**Warning : OOC, Typo bertebaran, AU, GaJe stadium akhir, Abal tingkat akut**

**.**

**.**

_**Ini bukanlah hal yang dapat diperkirakan. Cinta bukanlah hal yang bisa diduga. Kadang cinta akan menyerang hanya saat orang itu bersuara. Kadang karena melihat wajahnya. Kadang karena sifatnya. Kadang karena penampilannya. Kadang karena kebaikannya. Kadang karena kepintarannya. Ada banyak alasan seseorang mencintai, tapi sebenarnya itu hanyalah omong kosong belaka. **_

_**Cinta bukanlah karena penampilan. Itu hanya nafsu.**_

_**Cinta bukanlah karena kepintaran. Itu hanya rasa kagum.**_

_**Cinta bukan karena kebaikannya. Itu hanya rasa ingin balas budi.**_

_**Cinta adalah dimana kita merasa hanya ingin mencintai orang itu tanpa alasan. Bukanlah karena kecantikan, bukanlah karena kepintaran, bukanlah karena kebaikan. Tapi, karena dia menjadi dirinya apa adanya.**_

**.**

**.**

Alunan musik terdengar merdu. Gaun-gaun yang ikut menari anggun seiring dengan hentakan kaki sang penari. Di atas marmer warna-warni yang indah, dibawah cahaya lampu cantik yang berbinar lembut. Sebuah pesta dansa klasik yang hanya menggunakan alunan lagu tua yang nyaman. Melantunkan melodi-melodi indah agar sang pendengar merasa nyaman –atau mungkin merasa ngantuk.

Ini seperti berada dalam dunia dongeng. Yah, seperti kisah Cinderella yang berdansa bersama seorang pangeran tampan di dalam istana megah. Sebuah istana megah dengan segala dekorasi yang mempercantik acara. Ah... Adakah seorang Cinderella di antara kumpulan gadis-gadis cantik itu? Ada! Banyak!

Beberapa gadis memilih untuk duduk dan mendengarkan alunan musik, beberapa mencoba menikmati minuman di tangan mereka, beberapa sedang berbicara dan bercanda dengan teman mereka, beberapa bahkan tertidur –mengingat jam dinding yang berdetak berirama itu telah menunjukkan pukul 11.46 malam. Dan oh... bahkan ada beberapa gadis yang berkerumun untuk mengajak seseorang berdansa.

Seorang pria berambut terang menyala yang sedang duduk di kursi dengan _tuxedo_ abu-abu yang rapi menjadi salah satu incaran. Matanya terpejam dan kerutan di dahinya menandakan bahwa ia tidak merasa nyaman dalam kondisi ini.

"Kurosaki-_san_, berdansalah denganku!" hanya kalimat itu yang didengar sang pria –Kurosaki. Matanya terbuka perlahan, menampakan warna musim gugur yang begitu menyejukkan –_hazel_ yang memantulkan kerlap kerlip lampu gantung di atas sana.

Tangan sang Kurosaki terangkat, sedikit membuka celah di antara tubuh-tubuh ramping itu, lalu mengambil sebuah tangan putih berdaging. Tangan seorang gadis dengan _mini dress_-nya yang anggun. Kakinya menarik tubuh sang gadis menuju lantai dansa, mulai menari seirama dengan alunan musik.

"_Arigatou_, Kurosaki-_kun_," sahut sang gadis malu-malu. Wajahnya merona merah, merasa tersanjung akan pilihan sang Kurosaki.

"_Ah_..." Kurosaki menyahut malas dan tetap menempelkan tangannya pada pinggang sang gadis berambut _caramel_ itu. "Bukan masalah besar, Inoue." Rona merah di wajah Inoue sama sekali tak mau menghilang, tetap jahil menampakkan diri di depan Kurosaki.

"Ah... Kurosaki Ichigo dan Inoue Orihime, bukankah mereka pasangan yang cocok?" seseorang berceletuk di tengah dansa, membuat sang Kurosaki terusik. Dia bukanlah orang yang mudah terusik, tapi dia tak suka jika ada orang yang mulai membicarakannya. Dia tak menyukai gadis di depannya, hanya menganggapnya sebagai teman. Orang-orang banyak menjodohkan mereka berdua, karena ketenaran mereka dan kepintaran mereka. Tapi, itu bukanlah alasan yang tepat untuk menjodohkan orang.

Pria itu menghentikan gerakan tubuhnya, lalu mulai menunduk hormat pada sang gadis –berusaha bersikap sopan akan pilihannya untuk menghentikan dansa ini. Inoue Orihime merengut manja, merasa tak setuju. "_De.. Demo_... Kuro..."

"_Gomenne_, Inoue..." cepat, sang Kurosaki Ichigo memotong perkataan itu cepat dan mulai melepaskan tangan sang gadis. Tangan itu lalu berpindah pada saku celananya –entah untuk bersikap keren di depan gadis atau memang karena malas dengan semua godaan di sekitarnya.

Kembali tubuh itu tenggelam dalam puluhan gadis yang ingin berdansa bersama. Namun, kaki itu tetap melangkah tegas melewati semuanya. Ia malas, bosan akan semua kenyamanan yang ia dapatkan. Yah... kenyamanan yang terus membawanya ke dalam kesialan.

_Hazel_ itu tetap terpejam, terus menampakkan kerutan tak nyaman di antaranya. Bagus, kaki besar itu telah mencapai depan pintu, dan saat _hazel_ itu membuka, sebuah pemandangan indah menyambutnya. Seorang gadis mungil dengan _mini dress_ ungu pucat yang senada dengan _amethyst_-nya. Mulut laki-laki itu terngaga, takjub akan kecantikan gadis mungil itu.

Gadis mungil itu tersentak pelan saat menatapnya, lalu berlari kecil dengan _heels_ berkilau yang ia pakai. "I... Ichigo..." panggilnya malu-malu, menampakkan rona merah muda di sekitar pipinya. Dan oh.. sungguh hebat, rona merah muda itu menular pada Kurosaki.

"Y.. Yo..." sahut Kurosaki pelan sambil menggosok tengkuknya pelan.

"Kurosaki-_kun_!" sebuah panggilan terdengar, dari suara sang gadis _caramel_ –Inoue Orihime. Mata Ichigo terbelalak kaget dan tanpa pikir panjang ia menarik lengan gadis mungil yang baru tiba itu.

"_Gomen_ Inoue.. aku... akan berdansa dengan Rukia." Kata-kata itu terdengar antusias, diselingi perasaan malu-malu yang terus mencuat. Sang gadis mungil -Rukia- ternganga kaget.

"I.. Ichigo... aku tak bisa berdansa," bisiknya pelan. Ichigo tak menggubris, justru menarik gadis mungil itu ke tengah lantai dansa dan mulai mendekatkan tubuh mereka. Tangan kiri Ichigo tersampir di pinggang mungil Rukia, tangan kanannya mengangkat tangan kiri Rukia. "Letakkan tangan kananmu di bahuku," bisik Ichigo di telinga Rukia –sedikit meniupnya untuk menggoda gadis mungil itu.

"A... Aku tahu.. _ba-baka_..." dan reaksi salah tingkah itu justru membuat gadis itu terlihat manis –walaupun menginjak kaki seorang Kurosaki Ichigo bukanlah tindakan manis.

"_Itai... chibi_! Ikuti gerakanku dan santailah... lemaskan tubuhmu, ikuti irama musik," desis Ichigo. Dan sekali lagi kaki itu mendapat hantaman keras.

"Jangan memanggilku mungil, _mikan_!" kesal Rukia sambil menukikkan matanya tajam, tapi tubuhnya mulai mengikuti instruksi Ichigo.

"Dan berhenti memanggilku jeruk!" Ichigo menghantam kepalanya pada dahi Rukia dan membiarkan gadis itu mengaduh kesakitan.

Rukia mengembungkan pipinya, membuat Ichigo mulai terkekeh geli dengan ekspresi imut itu. Kaki mereka mulai bergerak berirama dan beraturan –terbiasa dengan musik yang mengiringi mereka. Walaupun bisikan beberapa orang yang menghina mereka tak mau berhenti, namun Ichigo tetap menikmatinya.

"Kau cantik malam ini," lirih Ichigo sambil menatap wajah Rukia, sebuah senyuman tulus muncul di wajahnya. Rukia balik menatap Ichigo kaget, matanya berbinar malu dan rona merah itu sama sekali tak mau menghilang.

"Aku tak memintamu untuk memujiku," sahut Rukia salah tingkah.

"Aku serius, _chibi_!" jengkel Ichigo. Rukia membuang wajah dan saat itu ia melihat Inoue yang sedang tersenyum memaksa padanya. Ah... gadis itu cemburu karena ia berdansa dengan Ichigo. Haruskah Rukia menghentikan dansa ini? Sepertinya tidak mengingat perhatiannya yang kini sepenuhnya terpusat akan wajah tampan di depannya. Ia tak bisa lepas memperhatikan wajah yang memiliki garis rahang yang tegas itu, bibir tipis dan juga _hazel_ musim gugur yang menyejukkan.

"Tak kusangka tanganmu sekecil ini," kekeh Ichigo. Sekali lagi Rukia mengembungkan pipinya.

"Dan aku juga tak menyangka tanganmu akan sebesar ini," pada akhirnya Rukia juga mengikuti kekehan Ichigo.

"Kau... tak berdansa dengan Inoue?" tanya Rukia pelan, kepalanya tertunduk –tak ingin melihat ekspresi wajah laki-laki itu.

"Sudah," jawab Ichigo singkat dan datar, mengundang tatapan kaget dari Rukia. "Tak usah berkomentar, aku... ingin berdansa denganmu," lanjut Ichigo lirih, entah bagaimana bisa jantungnya mulai terpacu saat ia bersama Rukia malam ini, tapi yang jelas debaran jantung itu membuatnya merasa senang.

"Tapi kenapa?" tanya Rukia. Oh... rupanya jantung gadis ini mulai tertular penyakit 'berdebar' dari sang Kurosaki. Bagaimana bisa bedebar-debar bisa menyerangnya? Ini aneh.. tak biasanya ia merasa seperti ini.

"Entahlah... hanya ingin... menghabiskan ulang tahun sekolah tahun ini bersamamu... aku... sudah lama tak bersama denganmu," kembali Ichigo berujar lirih, menimbulkan perasaan aneh pada keduanya. Membuat mereka berdua salah tingkah dan mengeluarkan tindakan yang jarang mereka tunjukkan –malu-malu dan semakin berdebar kuat.

"Kau tahu, apa yang dikatakan orang-orang tentang 'dansa ulang tahun sekolah' ini?" tanya Ichigo –diiringi debaran jantungnya yang mulai memuncak. Rukia mengernyit bingung.

"Katanya jika seorang pasangan dansa berdansa di tengah lantai dansa, mendengarkan jam berdentang tepat jam dua belas malam, dan melihat _hanabi_ bersama saat jam itu..."

Klip... lampu gantung di atas mereka meredup dan... Dong... Dong... Dong... Jam besar di dinding berdentang nyaring, mencuri perhatian semua pedansa di atas lantai. Namun, suara letusan kembang apilah yang sepenuhnya mencuri perhatian mereka. Kembang api yang menampakkan kilatan-kilatan kecil di langit malam dengan warna-warni menakjubkan.

"... katanya mereka adalah jodoh..." dan Ichigo melanjutkan kalimatnya di tengah hiruk pikuk teriakan meriah orang-orang itu. Berujar lirih disaat orang-orang di sekitar mereka berteriak nyaring akan keindahan bunga api yang menghiasi kanfas langit –memperhatikannya dari balik jendela besar di atas sana yang terbuka lebar.

"Eh... Apa? Kau bilang apa tadi?" telinga Rukia ditulikan oleh semua kebisingan itu, membuatnya tak bisa mendengar kalimat terakhir yang Ichigo lontarkan dengan wajah yang merona. Rukia menjinjit kakinya, berusaha mendekatkan wajahnya pada Ichigo agar ia bisa mendengarkan balasan yang –mungkin– akan dilontarkan Ichigo. Tapi, laki-laki itu justru terkekeh pelan dan menjawab. "Lupakan!"

"Kurosaki-_kun_ bilang bahwa kalian adalah '_jodoh_'!" Tubuh Rukia merinding seketika mendengar bisikan itu. Ia menolehkan kepalanya, mencari seseorang yang baru saja membisikkan kalimat menakjubkan itu padanya. Tidak... mustahil, kenapa kalimat itu bisa membuat wajahnya memerah dan memanas seperti ini?

"Hihi.. _Ganbatte_, Kuchiki-_san_!" Kali ini Rukia tahu, siapa yang membisikkan kalimat itu padanya.

"_Arigatou_, Inoue," lirih Rukia. Sebuah senyuman muncul di wajah Rukia, mengiringi wajahnya yang mulai mendingin. Ia tahu apa yang harus ia perjuangkan. Wajahnya menatap Ichigo lembut, mencari keramahan dari wajah di depannya.

Katakanlah ia bodoh dan lelet, karena baru menyadari perasaan sekarang. Tapi, kenapa harus sekarang? Kenapa saat Inoue menyemangatinya? Kenapa saat Ichigo memuji penampilannya malam ini? Kenapa saat ia harus berdansa dengan orang yang baru akan ia barikan perasaan itu? Eh... pantaskah ia memberikan perasaan itu pada laki-laki urakan di depannya? Ya, tentu saja! Laki-laki di depannya ini adalah laki-laki yang menunjukkan jati dirinya tanpa berpura-pura padanya. Bukankah memiliki seseorang yang bersikap apa adanya adalah hal paling menguntungkan? Ya, itulah yang diharapkan semua gadis, bukan?

"Kenapa kau tersenyum Rukia?" tanya Ichigo sambil mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Rukia. Dan kembali Rukia membalasnya dengan kekehan.

"Tidak, aku hanya merasa bahwa aku menyukaimu."

.

.

**FIN – 13/06/2013**

(A/N)

Mina-sama, genki desuka? :D

Yo... I'm back with a new oneshoot :D hoho... ini terinspirasi dari komikku yg mempunyai adegan dansa –adegan dansa untuk merayakan ulang tahun sekolah tepatnya :D hohoho... gk tau deh ini bagus ato jelek... penilaian mina-sama sekalian aja deh ^^

Tapi, quotes di awal itu kayaknya gk nyambung sama ceritanya yah.. gomenasai ^^; dan lagi... silahkan marahi saya habis2an karena ini fic berantakan dari awal sampe akhir -,- *pundung* saya juga bingung bacanya, ini dari awal kok gini.. terus sampe akhirnya gini. Hedeh...

Terima kasih sekali buat kak Ann yang bikin aku tertarik bikin fic pendek begini XD Hontouni arigatou, onee-san ^^

Thanks for reading, mina-sama

Jaa Matta nee~

Salam,

Ichiru


End file.
